


The Blue Face of Death

by Rurella



Category: Mee6
Genre: Crack, Cursed, Gen, Is this even Fanfic?, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurella/pseuds/Rurella
Summary: Written for the MXTX Discussion Peak discord and actually nothing to do with discord group.This is about the horrors of the Mee6 discord bot. Written purely on the confused energy of 4+ days of sleep deprivation and lowkey spite





	The Blue Face of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MXTX Discussion Peak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MXTX+Discussion+Peak), [cellppuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellppuku/gifts).



> Go look at this image for visual help  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/469214046504091648/528853643177230346/Screen_Shot_2018-12-30_at_12.35.08_AM.png
> 
> Unbetaed

Ella was a good person. Completely unquestionable in conduct and morality in all the things she does. One day, she was kindly giving money to the homeless in exchange for certain goods in ziplock bags when she saw  _it._

The legendary Blue Bot Bluecifer, aka MEE666 who stalked the streets after curfew.

It was a tale told to children, something Ella had scoffed at while being out and about, conducting business at those odd hours of the night. She never even considered it to be real.

Her go-to homeless business partner fled with a scream, straight into a trashcan in the small alleyway and tripped and busted his head open on the concrete ground.

"Please follow me," the chibified version of the Siri voice came from that unmoving, smiling mouth.

Somehow, Ella couldn't look away from that blue face or those dead fish eyes, her body betraying her to walk towards the nightmare inducing MEE666. Her heart beated a hundred miles a second as the blue creature went deeper into the alleyway.

Was this path always so dark? Did the alleyway really extend this far? Ella wanted to scream or run as the fear built.

Suddenly, a moment of clarity struck her. If she couldn't get away, then she should go with the flow.

She ran towards the Blue Bot, MEE666 and opened the ziplock bag in her hands.

A hundred fully loaded and ready to be used stink bombs exploded out in true dynamite fashion, melting both of them into goo from the concentration of sulphur and whatever stinky materials are in them.

Ella's last thoughts before it all vanished to nothing: "But my prank!!! How will I carry it out now?! Fuck it, I am going to come back and haunt that hateful middle school teacher with stink bombs even if I become a demon myself!"  
 


End file.
